Zero, the youngest triplet
by Alois-Bipolar-Blonde
Summary: Zero is the youngest triplet of his two older sisters, Sora and Arashi. They had their own world once, but he got shoved out. He's now going to Ouran academy. It'll be one interesting adventure. KaoruXOC TamakiXOC KyoyaXOC BoyXBoy.


**Characters~~**

Name: Zero Takahashi  
Age: 16  
How much older/younger than others: Youngest  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Blonde with a hint of brown  
Eyes: Green  
Birthday: 3rd of August  
Personality: Carefree, funny, smart-alec, has a fierce temper though, hot-headed  
Pairing: Kaoru  
Blood Type: AB  
Interests: Cooking, drawing, teasing people, pranks, manga, anime  
Other: His sisters and him used to have their own little world, but when he branched out slightly, he was thrown out of it. He sometimes has to wear glasses when his contacts are gone/broken

Name: Sora Takahashi  
Age: 16  
How much older/younger than others: Oldest  
Gender: Female  
Hair: Ash coloured  
Eyes: Green  
Birthday: 3rd of August  
Personality: Playful, mischievous, cold towards her brother (mostly), very close with her sister.  
Pairing: Tamaki  
Blood Type: B+  
Interests: BMX, flute, art  
Other: ...

Name: Arashi Takahashi  
Age: 16  
How much older/younger than others: Middle  
Gender: Female  
Hair: Ash coloured  
Eyes: Blue/grey, storm coloured  
Birthday: 3rd of August  
Personality: Quiet a lot, very manipulative (THAT'S IT! YES!), can be kind, friendly, clever, sneaky  
Pairing: Kyoya  
Blood Type: AB  
Interests: Money, cats, reading, dancing  
Other: ...

Onto the actual story~!****

Chapter 1

I sat in the back of the moving truck on one of the boxes.  
Sora and Arashi had already got the two front seats next to dad.  
I sighed and then whacked my head when we went over a bump in the road.  
The brakes shrieked, alerting me that we were at the new house.  
I clambered out of the back, feeling slightly ill.  
I saw Arashi hopping down out of the truck, "You okay Zero?"  
"Fine. Not that it matters."  
"Boy! Help me with the boxes." Dad yelled.  
"Yes, dad." I heaved three boxes out of the back and started staggering over to the front verandah.  
This house was huge. I think dad won the Tattslotto or something...  
Anyway, we are rich.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I silently ate my rice.  
Everyone else was talking, even if it was just my sisters and father.  
Sora, Arashi and I used to be close. We're triplets, you see. We were born to be close. But... Then I decided to jump the wall of our world slightly, and they threw me out completely.  
The next thing dad said caught my attention, "You three will be going to Ouran Academy tomorrow. Your uniforms are in your rooms already, and you'll find out your classes there."  
"""Thank you Father.""" We said at once.  
"Off to bed now."  
I nodded, "Yes father."  
""Goodnight."" Sora and Arashi bounded off to their room, while I quietly headed for mine.  
I opened my huge closet and searched for the uniform. I found it near the back. It consisted of a white dress shirt, black pants, a periwinkle blazer and a black tie with a purple stripe down the middle.  
Much better than the old one. I thought, shuddering at the mental image of the old school uniform. Almost all orange. I have nothing against orange, just too much can get to me.  
I checked my watch.  
9:57 PM  
I shrugged. No harm in getting an early night.  
My bed was just like it used to be, only about three times the size.  
It still had a black quilt and pillow with grey stripes.  
I changed into my pyjamas and burrowed down under the fabric, not caring whatsoever what happened to my hair.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Arashi and Sora tumbled down the stairs in their yellow dresses.  
I stifled a laugh.  
Sora glared at me, "What are you laughing at, Screw Up?"  
That's usually what she called me, but it still stung.  
I turned away and nibbled on my Pocky stick.  
""Why are you eating that for breakfast?""  
"I like Pocky."  
""Whatever.""  
I was wearing my glasses today. They had a thin frame that was silver.  
My stupid contacts decided that they wanted to get lost in the packing and moving.  
I'd get some more tonight.  
I was the only blonde in the family and the only one that needed glasses, too.  
My sisters had ash-coloured hair and my father had dark brown.  
My mother had strawberry blonde, so I suppose that's close enough. But, mother is gone now... So it doesn't really matter. She was the only one who really cared.  
I shrugged my thoughts away.  
"I'm leaving, girls."  
""We don't care.""  
"Fine." I picked my bag up off the floor and walked outside.  
A limo was waiting.  
I got inside.  
The driver looked back at me, "School, sir?"  
"Yes, thank you."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I stood just outside class 2-A, Sora and Arashi next to me.  
They didn't hesitate, and opened the door.  
I followed them in.  
Only right, I suppose. I am the youngest.  
The teacher looked over at us, "You are the new students, correct?"  
"""Yes, sir."""  
"Why don't you introduce yourselves?"  
I only just realised that everyone's eyes were on us.  
I let Sora introduce herself first.  
"My name is Sora Takahashi!"  
"I am Arashi Takahashi."  
"And I am Zero Takahashi." I finished.  
"""We're triplets."""  
I heard some muttering, "Why does the boy look so different then?"  
"Do you think he's single?"  
"He's so cute!"  
I mentally face-palmed. I hated females. They were always throwing themselves at me, and I always had to turn them down.  
"Mister Takahashi, you can sit over there beside Mister Ootori."  
I nodded, "Thank you."  
Kyoya gave me a little wave, signaling where he was.  
While the teacher told my sisters where to sit, made my way over to the desk and sat down, blonde hair falling in my face.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"You're the new guy, right? Mister Takahashi?" A blonde with purple eyes asked.  
I nodded, "Yeah. I am. Call me Zero, though."  
"Alright, Zero. I am the fabulous Tamaki Suoh! Nice to meet you!"  
"Likewise."  
"This is my best friend, Kyoya Ootori." Tamaki said, dragging forward the guy with black hair.  
"Hi." I said.  
He nodded, "Hi."  
"Hey Kyoya!" Tamaki started, "Do you think he'd be good in the host club? Do you?!"  
Kyoya thought for a second, "Probably." He turned to me, "Do you always wear glasses?"  
I shook my head, "I only am today because when we moved my contacts got lost. I'm getting some more tonight though."  
"I bet you look great without your glasses!" Tamaki gushed.  
I shrugged, eyes closed.  
"Come with us, Takahashi." Kyoya said, walking off down the hall.  
Tamaki pouted, "Kyoya! Wait for us!"  
He shot off.  
I followed at a slower rate.  
I wonder where Arashi and Sora are... I thought, just before catching up with the other two in front of a music room.  
"This is our Host Club!" Tamaki declared, swinging the doors open.  
I stared. Nothing was in there except for a set of twins playing on a Gameboy.  
""Hey Boss."" They said, not looking up.  
"Really?" I asked, "It is... Amazing?"  
Tamaki looked at me, "It's not usually like this! The evil doppelgangers were meant to be setting up!"  
""We were?"" They looked up. They both had ginger hair and golden eyes. They also looked rather bored.  
One's eyes turned to me, "Oh, hey. Who's this guy?"  
"I'm Zero Takahashi. Just moved here. In his class, and very confused at the present." I said, leaning against the wall.  
The twins smirked, ""We are the Hitachiin Twins! Hikaru and Kaoru! Can you tell which is which?""  
They stood up. I looked at them, then pointed to the left one, "This is Kaoru," pointed to the right one, "And that is Hikaru."  
""Lucky guess!"" They repeated this for about ten minutes before finally giving up, ""How can you tell?""  
"I'm a triplet, and my sisters are practically identical, so I learn to spot the differences." I said, getting off the wall. Standing my full height, I was a few centimeters taller than the twins.  
Kaoru looked up at me slightly, "Are you joining the host club?"  
"I have no idea." I turned to Tamaki, gave him a questioning look.  
"Yes! Dio will be our newest host!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I sat at one of the tables, head in hands.  
If Tamaki screams one more time...  
"AH!"  
I stood up suddenly, eye twitching. I turned around, "Will you please SHUT UP?!"  
Everyone stopped and stared at me. Hunny and Mori, whom I'd recently met, froze.  
Haruhi didn't bother with anything and just sat there.  
Tamaki and the twins were paused in mid air.  
"What... Blood type are you?" Tamaki asked.  
"AB."  
Lightning struck the three hosts, and they dove behind a couch.  
""He's got an evil side!"" Hikaru and Kaoru said.  
"I DO NOT HAVE AN EVIL SIDE!" I yelled, proving their point.  
I growled and stormed off into the kitchen.  
A glass of water sat on the bench. I picked it up, held it above my head and just poured in over me, cooling my anger.  
I took a few deep breaths, then walked back out to everyone, hair dripping and shirt soaked.  
"Look guys, I'm sorry for yelling." I said, eyes closed, "I just get really annoyed, really easily, understand?" I opened my eyes.  
The twins nodded. Tamaki did too.  
""What happened to your shirt?"" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.  
"Oh, yeah." I said, then tore it off.  
Sparkles seemed to float around me.  
The twins gaped.  
Tamaki went scarlet.  
Kyoya looked mildly impressed.  
Haruhi looked bored.  
Hunny was smiling and Mori was still straight-faced.  
"What?" I asked, resting a hand on a hip.  
"SO HANDSOME!" Tamaki screeched, throwing himself at me and catching me in a hug around the neck.  
"G-ah!" I gasped, falling backwards from the sudden weight on my back and crashing to the ground, Tamaki underneath me.  
He went even deeper red.  
I was surprised, and I'm pretty sure you could see it on my face.  
"I'm just gunna... Get off you now." I said, rolling over and sitting up.  
My glasses were askew. I took them off and tried to examine them mostly blind.  
"Shit. I think they're broken." I said, squinting.  
"Looks like it." A sorta squeaky voice said next to me that I'd come to recognise as Kaoru.  
"What do I do now?" I asked.  
I think Haruhi crouched down next to me, "I've got some spare ones in my locker. Can you wait about five minutes?"  
"Yes."  
"I'll be right back then." I heard him run out of the room.  
""We'll help you over to a couch."" Hikaru and Kaoru said from either side.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I had my new contacts in.  
I blinked several times.  
"I can see!" I exclaimed.  
"Yay Ze-Chan!"(Pronounced like Zee-Chan) Hunny cheered.  
I smiled.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Hope you liked it, guys!


End file.
